Law Abiding Citizen
by Manderss.x.x
Summary: She was a Marine, and he was a Pirate. It would never work out... Would it?


Sept. 7th/10

Ace x OC (Justice Law)

**Law Abiding Citizen.**

Her name was Justice Law.

Born into the family of Marines, she had no choice but to become on at the suitable age of 19. Now, 2 years later, at the age of 21, she follows Portgas D. Ace around as, Justice found out, he searches for someone.  
At this moment in time, he has currently docked into Drum Kingdoms dock, and was talking to the Docksman about prices and such. Justice was hidden quite well, in her snow covered dingy, her Marine coat covering her pale body warmly, and a grey cloak under her bum.  
After she waited for Ace to leave, she docked herself, showing the Docksman her coat, and he nodded, walking away. Justice threw her Marine coat off and shoved her gloved hands and warm arms through the thick sleeves, and ran off after Ace.  
Her small golden locket clinked softly agains her pale blue sweater as she sprinted across the white snow, her heavy boots thumping loudly with each step. After running around in the ice cold air, showing Ace's wanted poster and asking people if they've seen him, but - no dice, she walked into a small tavern, a man drying cups behind the bar, and another man with a black cloak around him.  
The man behind the bar - Justice remembered him as Clark- nodded towards her, and began pouring Justice her regular drink, A hot chocolate with cinnimon. She shoved her hood back, revealing her soft blonde hair tied into a tight braid that reached her middle back. Her dark grey/blue eyes, rimmed with black eyeliner and maskara, skimmed over the empty tavern with curiousity.

"Uncle Clark, I'm surprised that no one is here... Usually your packed with people!"

Clark's light chuckle met her elvish ears, and a light wind blew in, making her lower ear peircings tingle against each other.

"I know Miss. Law, but lately people have been avoiding us... Lucy's thinking about closing down..."

Justice's eyes widened sadly, and shot her face forward and stared at the now teary-eyed Tavern owner, and tried to wipe his tears away without getting them on a cup he was drying. Justice walked over to him, and gave him a big hug.

"Uncle Clark, if you close this place, I will have no where else to get your amazing potatoes- I mean... no, I meant what I said."

Clark gave a chuckle into Justice's coat, and sniffled.

"Thanks Miss. Law... That means alot."

Justice rose one of her perfect eyebrows in a joking jesture, and lightly punched his arm.

"Anytime. Where is Aunt Lucy anyhow?"

He pointed to the house with a dark blue door to the left of the taverns window.

"Sleeping. We're expecting in 5 months."

Justice let out a surprised gasp, and squeeled in delight.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys!"

Clark was about to respond with a grin when the Den-Den Mushi went off.

Meru-Meru-Meru

"Hello?"

"Clark, I'm hungry. Can you make me something?"

Justice laughed loudly at Lucy's cutesy voice, and nodded towards the house.

"Go on Uncle, I'll be fine."

Clark nodded, and hung up, got some left overs from the fridge, and walked out.

"Justice, you know where the key to lock up is, please lock up when you leave."

Justice nodded with a smile, and finished her hot chocolate, and sat back over at her table. She heard a chuckle from the cloak.

"You look tired..."

She snorted softly at the voice, and took a small sip from her cup, and curiously let her eyes stare at the cloak. The hood was now down, and she saw the bright orange hat she loved so much, and placed her cup down.

"Portgas D. Ace."

He chuckled again and let the cloak fall from his broad shoulders, showing his tanned back with the Whitebeard Tattoo covering most of it.

"Justice Z. Law. Nice to see you again."

She mockingly chuckled back and frowned, standing.

"Thirty-Six long days and thirty-five long nights... You're harder to find than most."

He turned in his chair and met the Elven marine with a freckled grin.

"Of course my dear! What kind of pirate would I be if I just _let_ you catch me?"

Justice's frown became deeper and crossed her agile arms over her clothed chest.

"I know what you're thinking, and don't even try it. You're not getting out of Drum Kingdom without a pair of Sea-stone cuffs around your wrists."

Ace's grin widened.

"I love this part."

From Justice's throat emerged a sharp, deep growl and lept at Ace with un-imaginable speed. She landed on his lower body, straddling his hips, and out of her pant pocket she pulled out oddly coloured cuffs. She leaned down so her face was bearly an inch from his, and lightly dragged one cuff across his right freckled cheek.

"These have your name on them, Son of D. You won't escape me again."

Ace winked at her, making her scrunch her face in disgust, and let out an angered gasp when he dissapeared into flames.

"Not this time Ace!"

She whipped out a sea-stone knife, completely Sea-stone, and threw it at the flames. A strangled cry met Justice's ears, and she smirked. Ace laid on the wooden floor, the Sea-stone knife in his left leg, just below the femoral artery. Each time he would try to take it out, he felt weak, and let out an angred groan. Justice's gloved hands took the Sea-stone cuffs from her pants again and placed them around Ace's wrists. Taking the knife from his leg she whispered,

"I win this time."

Ace chuckled weakly and shrugged slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you did..."

She looked down into his dark eyes, and sighed, picking up his discarded hat that had fallen from his head when he fell, and placed it on her own head. She bent down so she was on the balls of her feet, and brushed away some hair from Ace's tired looking face, and coughed lightly. She bent down on her knees, and grabbed Ace's left arm, and slung it over her shoulder. With a slight grunt she lifted him up a bit so he was sitting on his butt.

"Jesus, you weigh more than a ship! How much do you eat a day?"

Ace grunted, and let out a sigh.

"You're not exactly as light as a feather either, you know."

Justice's eyes darkened and she stood. Glaring down at him she seethed,

"You calling me fat, Portgas?"

Justice didn't expect the next thing that happened.

He laughed.

He fucking _laughed_.

That was the very last straw.

She gave him a swift kick to the side of his head, and after hearing a satisfying 'thump', and walked over to her tea cup, and finished off her now warm hot chocolate. Putting the dishes in the sink, washing them, and cleaning the kitchen, she desided to check on Ace.

He hadn't moved.

Oops.

She bent down and rolled him off his side onto his back, she felt for a pulse, and let out a deep breath.

"...Nothing?"

She began doing compressions on his toned chest.

"1-2-3-4, damnit breathe!"

She lowered her head so their lips almost touched, and stopped herself. Bringing her head back up, she let out an exaggerated groan.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

She turned around on her bottom, her back facing Ace, and mumbled inchoherant words.

"What was I doing?" She laid back so her upper back was on Ace's stomach, and placed the hat over her face. Her body went frigid when she felt a rumble on her back.

"Well, I think you were about to kiss me."

Justice moved the hat off her face slowly and turned her face to see Ace with his cuffed hands behind his head and a smirk on his face.

"But I could be wrong."

She let out a deep sigh, and placed the hat beside Ace's head, and laid her head on his chest.

"... You were wrong."

Ace chuckled again, and placed a soft kiss on Justice's head, making her smile up at him.

"I missed you."

Ace winked at her, and they shared a quick kiss. Laying her head back down, she heard Ace mumble,

"I missed you too Justice."  
xx

A/N: Whoo. :D

So, Justice Law and Ace... are secret Lovers! :D if you want to use Justice, you can, but please make sure in the disclaimer that she's owned by me :)

Name: Justice Law

Age: 21

Sex: F

Personality: Quiet, loves to sing, Kind.

Quote: "Who's asking for an ass-kicking?"

Looks: Soft blonde hair (usually in a braid), grey/blue eyes, soft pale skin.

D/F?: Yes, the Kage Kage no Mi, the Shadow-Shadow fruit.


End file.
